Generation X meets Weird Al Yankovic
by TheLetterQ
Summary: Generation X Have fought Gene Nation, Bastion and Omaga Red, let's see what happens when there faced with the Prince of Polka himself!....Weird Al Yankovic.


  
First off...I warn you. This was written at 2:06 am in the morning whilst listening to Wierd Al Yankovic. It is worse than Mutant Scouts......Don't say I didn't warn ya....

Now ....I Present too all "Weird Al" fans   
Now ....I present too all Generation X fans

The sign that I have Finally Cracked or...   
Generation X Versus "Weird Al" Yankovic   
[][1]

It was a dark and stormy night at the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. The Members of Gen X were all sitting in the rec room when there was a knock at the door.

"Hark!" Said Monet St. Croix,sitting up. "There was a knock at the door." She said,saying what the narrarator had already said.   
"Yep." Said Jubilation Lee,not riseing.   
"Who could be out in this frightful storm?" Emma asked.   
Sean shruggedd his shoulders and mumbled 'I dunno' in a Homer Simpson type way.   
"Well," Monet said "Seeing as two out of the nine of us are the only ones who arn't lapsing to the Jurassic period. I guess it falls upon me to extened the cheerful haspitality." She said in a sweet, sarcastic voice as she glided to the door.

When she opened the door, she saw a man in a Hawaiian shirt and glasses. She had bushy hair,a mustash and an accordian.

"Um. Can I help you?" Monet asked the stranger.

"Do you have any SPAM?" He asked the young woman.

"I believe we've already supported are local PBS drive,Thank you." M said as she began to close the door.

"No,no. SPAM!"

"I'm sorry, Bill Gates does not live here,sorry." Skin shouted from the rec room.(I thought you'd like that one Keldra.)

"Won't you come in Misur?" M offered. The man said yes and walked into the rec room.

"Monet St. Croix!" Said Emma. "What have we told you about bringing sopping wet,spam craving men with accordians into this house,young lady?"

"I'm sorry,Ms. Frost. But the storm..."

{What's the guy's name?}Jonothon Starsmore asked.

"The names Al, bandage boy." He said to Jono,shaking his hand,violently. "Al Yankovic. My friends call me "Weird Al"." Al said.

"Uh...huhhh..." Skin said,worried. "Ev? Be afraid."

"Be very afraid." Everett said.

"Now," Said Al,after making everyones acuaintance. "about my spam?"

"Uhh.. Sorry we don't have any spam." Paige said.

"So....,Al," White Queen asked "What do you do for a living?"

"Well, Ive been makeing parody songs and music videos for 15 years. What about you?"

Sean and Emma looked at eachother."Well--.."

"Don't tell me!" Al said,jumping up. "You guys are all mutants and this is your training school. You(Pointing to Paige)have the ability to shead into a new form and your name is Husk, you(Pointing to Synch) Are called Synch because you have this cool aura that can copy mutant powers if you're near them, You (pointing to Jubilee) can make fireworks out of thin air. You (Pointing to Jono) have a psionic chamber/bio-blast that blew up and left you emotionaly and physicaly scarred for life, you(pointing to Emma) are a telepath,you(pointing to Sean) are nickednamed Banshee 'cause you fly and have a sonic scream. You(pointing to M) can fly,super strong, latent psionic powers, cat-vision and are invulnerable. You(pointing to Skin) Have 6 feet of extra..." Al inhales,noisely. "skin."

"Uhh.."

"Um...uhhh...."

"Well..."

"Nifty!" said Al.

"Uh..Yeah..." Skin agrees,a puzzled look on his face.

"Hey!" Al exclamed "Haw about I impress you all with my accordian playing? You wanna join me,Jonny,boy? You play the guitar,don'cha?"

Husk looks at Jubilee "How the hell does he know this stuff?" She whispers.

"I wish I knew, Hayseed." Jubilee whispers back.

LATER (after 3 hours of accordian and bad Madonna impressions)

"Kill me, please kill me!" Skin pleads to Husk,Jubilee and M,who have found sancuary in the kitchen.

"Easy,Skin..." Paige pats him on the head.

"You don't understand,Country mouse, That guy is Loco..." Skin begins to sob and he rolls into a fetal position. "I just can't take it anymore."

"It's all because of this storm." Monet said,looking out the window. "He'll leave when it's over."

"He will?" Skin sobed,looking up at Monet.

"That gives me an idea,princess!" Jubilee squealed, snapping her fingers. She ran to the phone.

TEN MINUTES LATER.

{Hey, I think the storm stopped!} Jono said.

Everyone looks out the window. The storm had indeed stopped and the sun was shining,brightly.

Everyone cheered.

"I guess this means you'll be leaving then, Mr. Yankovic?" Jubilee asked, trying not to smile with relief.

"Yeah, I gotta make it to the Fantastic Four's house by tommorrow. See ya!"

{Who'd yer call,luv?} Chamber asked Jubilee.

"Storm.When I was with the X-Men, if it was raining,Storm could make it suny."

Suddenly,it clicked and Chamber nodded.

As soon as Al is out of sight,the members of GenX loudly celebrate his departure. After 10 minutes of shouting, the teens returned inside. Jubilee stayed on the steps, thinking that after an ordeal like that, one can really apreciate ones sanity.

Jubilee was just about to go inside when she saw a figure walking up the road.

"Hello" Jubilee,said to the man. "What's your name?"

The man spoke in a very gruff, muttered English accent. He said three words, three words that Jubilee had too strain to hear.

Three words taht would breing unspoaken, unimaginable horrors.

"Bean. Mister Bean...."

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!..........ha....... 

   [1]: mailto:Karisuta@hotmail.com



End file.
